


Time-Bound

by TedraKitty



Series: Time is Relative [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sexual Harassment, Unethical Medical Professionals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty
Summary: Bucky is losing time,Winter's possessed his mind.Schmidt, Zola and Pierce run the place,Rumlow and Rollins won't get outta his face.Meet Tony and Steve on his rounds,Winter don't much like giving ground.Where will Bucky fit when he finds out?Now's not the time to scream and shout.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Time is Relative [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905025
Kudos: 3





	Time-Bound

"I'm at the hospital." 

Bucky slammed the locker shut. He tucked his phone into the crook of his neck, hoping to get Becca's phone call dealt with quickly so he could start his rounds. He didn't even remember coming to work. Last thing he could remember was flipping on the new Doctor Who episode after work Friday. 

Apparently it was  _ Monday  _ now. 

He hated losing time this way. Fortunately it hadn't happened at work, so he was reluctant to bring it up with the staff doctor. He knew if he did, he'd lose a lot more than just a weekend. Dr. Zola would tell Schmidt. Schmidt would not tolerate any excuse, legit or not, for missing work. New York was an at-will state, so unless he could absolutely prove Schmidt fired him for an illegal reason  _ (impossible) _ , he'd be out on his ass with no job.They didn’t even have to come up with an excuse; just a post-it note and goodbye job.

One nurse, Darcy, almost had Schmidt and Zola's little gossip-fest on video before she was caught. Now everyone had to turn in their phones before their shift. She and her new fiancé, Jane, were fired within a day. They were still fighting it in court. Their love-at-first-sight meeting that day was the only good to come of trying to catch Zola and Schmidt.

"Yeah Becs, I'm here, can you make it quick? I don't want Rollins to get a burr up his ass if I'm late for rounds again." Bucky nodded, then felt stupid because she couldn't see him nodding. 

"Ok, I'll pick them up after work. I might be late. Have them just head home if it's more than an hour, I'll catch up with them next time. Tell the little rugrat I said I love you." By the time he'd hung up and gotten his act together, there was only 2 minutes to spare. 

He put one foot up on the rickety bench to finish tying his shoe, careful not to add too much pressure. You'd think with all the donors flocking to Schmidt's pet project, there'd be enough funds to keep the nurse's lockers updated.  _ Fat chance. _ Bucky snorted at the far-fetched idea, and double-timed it to the nurse's station. Everyone knew Zola's "experimental surgeries" got first dibs on donor money.

Bucky dutifully turned in his phone, a battered Nokia 3310. Tony, his buddy and a tech genius set to rule the world one day - or at least his Dad's empire of cell phones, guaranteed it wouldn't break. His exact words were "Bucky-babe, this thing's the cockroach of cell phones." 

Bucky would have to take his word for it. There was no way he was giving up his real phone; it was safely tucked away. Rollins always gave him shit for having an outdated phone, but didn't press. Everyone knew why there were never any new phones turned in anymore. Some staff even left theirs at home; no one even considered leaving theirs in the car. Any phones turned in were always locked; even Bucky's. Last time, someone turned in theirs and forgot to lock it. Pierce was in it and scrolling through their photos in minutes; another lawsuit, another nurse without a job. Just another day at Hyde Research Advocates. No one ever won a case against Hydra Hospital. Schmidt's buddy Senator Ross made sure of that.  
  
*_*_*_*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to   
> [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) ,   
> [BuckysBarn](https://discord.gg/bxSfVQA) , and   
> [WriterBuddies](https://discord.gg/wXxPh3Y) servers for being so supportive in my writing endeavors!


End file.
